1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a recording apparatus, a maintenance method and a recording method of the recording apparatus.
2. Related Art
In the related art, a recording apparatus is used which includes a medium support tray capable of supporting a recording medium and a moving mechanism of the medium support tray, and records on a recording medium which is transported by moving the medium support tray using a moving mechanism. Such a recording apparatus has a cap, a wiper or the like as a protective member for maintaining a function of a recording head as a recording section.
For example, a recording apparatus is disclosed in JP-A-2006-35658, which includes a wiper (wiper blade) as a protective member for maintaining a function of a recording head (for performing recovery of ejection of a recording head) and a wiper maintenance unit for removing ink adhered to the wiper.
Since the ink or the like is adhered to such a protective member of the recording head in accordance with the use of the recording apparatus, maintenance such as cleaning may be required. Generally, the maintenance of the protective member of the recording head is performed manually by a user using a dedicated maintenance kit.
However, in the recording apparatus which performs recording on the recording medium which is transported by moving the medium support tray using the moving mechanism, the medium support tray is an obstacle and efficiency of a maintenance work may be lowered, when performing the maintenance. Especially, in such a recording apparatus, in order to increase efficiency of a setting operation, generally, a set position is in the front side of a main body of the recording apparatus when setting the recording medium on the medium support tray. Therefore, the medium support tray is an obstacle because of being positioned in the set position.
Regarding the recording apparatus of JP-A-2006-35658, there is no description about a position of a platen that is the medium support tray when performing the maintenance. That is, in the recording apparatus of JP-A-2006-35658, the position of the platen is not clear when performing the maintenance and the efficiency of the maintenance work may be lowered when performing the maintenance of the protective member of the recording head.
As described above, in the recording apparatus of the related art, the position of the medium support tray is not controlled when performing the maintenance and the efficiency of the maintenance work may be lowered when performing the maintenance of the protective member of the recording head.